


Minor Freak Out

by crazycatt71



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Freak out, Friendship, Gen, Poker, Supportive Avengers, Tony Is a Good Bro, helping someone through a freak out, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: Bucky freaks out when he can't find SteveTony & Clint are good bros





	Minor Freak Out

Clint was sprawled on a couch in the common area when Bucky came crashing out of the elevator, looking frantic.

“Hey, Buck, is everything alright?” he asked as he sat up.

Bucky stared at him in confusion for a moment.

“Clint?” he asked, uncertainty coloring his voice.

“Yeh man. What’s up?” Clint asked, keeping his tone casual, like he didn’t notice the freak out the super soldier was having.

“I can’t find Steve.” Bucky told him, panic creeping into his voice as he looked around the room with fear filled eyes.

Clint knew Tony was down in his lab so he shot off a quick text.

* _Code yellow Bucky_ * which meant Bucky was in distress but not at a critical level.

“Steve’s at a meeting.” Clint told Bucky.

Bucky tensed up, his eyes going so wide that they looked like they might pop out of his skull. Clint stood up, wanting to be ready if Bucky wigged out and attacked him. Bucky spun around and ran to the elevator. He jumped back in surprise as the doors opened, going into a defensive pose as, Tony charged into the room.

“Hey, Buckaroo,” he said cheerfully, “having a rough time?”

Clint could never decide if Tony was very brave or very crazy or just very stupid when it came to dealing with dangerous situations. He just charged in, all swagger and charm and faced down whatever the problem was, making shit up as he went.  Bucky stared at Tony. Clint slid a throwing knife out of a pocket as Tony stepped right up to Bucky, completely ignoring how tense the other man was. Brave, crazy, dumbass, Clint thought. Though Bucky didn’t seem to be in murder mode, Clint knew he could kill Tony before he could throw his knife.

“It'’s ok, Buckybunny,” Tony said, “if you tell me what the problem is, maybe I can help.”

“I can’t find Steve, I think he’s in trouble.”

“I can most definitely help with that.” Tony said, holding up his ever-present tablet. His fingers flew over it as he tapped out a command.

The huge flat screen t.v. came on, Steve in one of S.H.I.E.L.D.’s conference room, filling the screen.

“Steve!” Bucky shouted, running up to the screen. “Where are you, are you ok?” he demanded.

“I’m fine. I’m at a meeting, Buck,” Steve said, “I told you this morning where I was going.”

Bucky’s face went blank for a few seconds, then his shoulders slumped as he dropped his head to stare at the floor, embarrassed.

“I forgot.” He mumbled sadly.

“It’s ok, Buck,” Steve told him, “everybody forgets stuff.”

Steve’s image blurred a little as he stood up and started walking.

“You can hang out with Tony and Clint,” he said, “I’ll be home in less than a hour.”

“You don’t have to come back early for me. I’ll be ok now.” Bucky told him.

“Are you kidding, I always love having an excuse to get out of these boring things early.” Steve told him with a smile. “I’ll see you soon.”

Bucky looked around the room after the call disconnected. He looked so upset that Steve had to come home early because of his freak out that Clint was worried he might freak out about that. Tony walked over to Bucky and clapped him on the shoulder.

“Steve’s not kidding about welcoming an excuse to get out of those meetings.” He said. “I have wished for the bad guys to cause a little trouble more than once so I could get out of one.”

At Bucky’s shocked expression, Tony grinned.

“Nothing too bad.” He said, “Something that could be stopped easily with no loss of life or property damage.”

Tony grabbed Bucky’s arm and started pulling him toward the dining room table.

“Now, how about a nice game of poker to pass the time until Steve gets back?”

Clint slid the knife back into his pocket and followed them.

“Come on, Buck, let’s see how much of Tony’s money we can get.” He said with a grin.

“You don’t stand a chance, Katniss.” Tony boasted as he produced a deck of card from somewhere.

Bucky looked at them for a minute, then a smile spread across his face.

“You’re both going down.” He said as he sat at the table.

Steve arrived a half hour later to find a heated game in full swing. Bucky had a large pile of cash in front of him. Clint had a smaller, but still substantial pile, Tony just looked annoyed.

“They are cheating.” Tony grumbled as Steve walked up.

“No, we’re not.” Clint told him. “You just suck at poker.”

“Keep it up, Robin Hood, and there will be no more fancy arrows for you.” Tony growled.

Clint didn’t buy the empty threat, neither did Steve.

“Are we gonn’a play or just sit here and bitch?” Bucky demanded, sounding like his normal self.

“You good?” Steve asked him.

“Fine.” Bucky replied, “I’d be even better if these two punks would shut up and play cards already.”

Steve kissed his forehead, then sat down, pulling his wallet out of his pocket.

“Deal me in.”

Bucky gave him a shark like grin and began dealing the cards.


End file.
